


Just The Boys

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom doesn't know how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom doesn't know how it started.

Lij and Billy were always his friends. Even when they'd only known each other for a day, a week, a month, they were best mates. Lij with his big blue Frodo eyes and American accent, Billy with his captivating sea-green eyes and lilting Scottish voice. They connected, those first days, weeks, months. They are the hobbits.

Now they are something more. And Dom doesn't know how they went from best mates - to this. It's easy, how they feel. Just right. Dom doesn't want it any other way. But he still wonders how it happened.


End file.
